Valentine's Day
by Lorena and Parewhai
Summary: Hana lies to Shisui and Ko and ends up in a bad prediciment. Now she's running everywhere, looking for a date for Valentines? Can she find one? Or will she have to settle for her long time crush and teammate? Read and find out?


**I adore this couple and is probably my most rarest favourite couple. Hope you all enjoy!**

**Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's****

* * *

**

Valentine's Day

"Kiba!" shouted a young woman. She had round black eyes, long brown hair tied in a low ponytail with two small bangs falling over her eyes and two fangs on both her cheeks. She was wearing her a Standard Special Jounin outfit instead of her normal Vetenerian outfit.  
"I'm coming Hana!" shouted a reluctant teenage boy.

Loud thudding footsteps could be heard as he raced his dog downstairs. His hair was short, brown and messy, his eyes were dark brown and in wolf-like slits whilst his cheeks adorned the same red fangs on his cheeks. He was wearing a grey shirt which peeked through over a black leather-like jacket and black ninja pants with black ninja shoes.

Next to him was a large scruffy white dog with black ears.

"Little bro', hope you can look after the place for a month 'cos I've got a mission" the woman named Hana explained, giving him a fond smile. Kiba grinned and folded his arms behind his head out of habit  
"No worry sis', I can make it for a whole year!" he exclaimed. Hana giggled and scruffed up his hair  
"Little pup, you're not ready for that just yet" she teased, he gave her a wavering look before brightening up again.  
"Mum, will be home just before I do, so don't worry your little head off" she mocked again. Shrugging, Kiba nodded in understandment.

Hana leaned over and pulled her backpack over her shoulder and gave her brother a family hug and kiss before walking out the door.

"Be careful!" shouted Kiba  
"Don't worry Little pup." she yelled back.

Grunting, Kiba followed his sister out the door and locked it. He turned in the opposite direction as his older sister with his faithful dog; Akamaru; trailing behind him, heading towards his date for Valentines day. With Ami, he was first very surprised to find that one of his best friend's bullies had asked him and discussed it with Sakura and found that they had long ago settled it between them and remained quite close...

* * *

Hana walked silently and reviewed the Mission that she had memorised in her head.

_Team Leader: Uchiha Shisui_

_Medic: Inuzuka Hana_

_Class: Jounin B-Class_

_Suborninates: __Shiranui Genma, Aburame Shino and Hyuuga Kō_

_Mission: The total anniliation of the infamous 'Shadow' Gang that plagues the area's of the Waterfall Village._

_Completion Time Period: 4-5 weeks_

_Notes: Protect the innocent, kill only if nessassary._

_A pretty simple mission _she thought, keeping her eyes directed in front of her.

A few minutes passed by and she could see the large familiar entrance to the Hyuuga mansion, where one of her best friends lived. She was indeed close to Kō of the Hyuuga Clan. Standing politely outside the large building, she waited till he came out of his Clan's meeting she just _knew _he was caught up in. His useless lies were worse of those of Hatake Kakashi.

"Hana!" called out a familiar voice, looking up the Inuzuka heir spotted the sight of Uchiha Shisui's ghastly curly hair and beautiful raven eyes. A blush crept onto her features, but were long erased before he came to her without using his _flicker _technique.  
"Hi Shisui" she greeted nervously, she cursed herself for that.  
"Genma and Shino are probably already there, why are you here?" he asked oblviously. Hana chuckled  
"I'm waiting for Kō, I can't help not waiting for him" she replied with a fond smile, directing it towards the large Compound.

If she was turned to him; she would of noticed; but she didn't, the way jealousy flickered through his dark eyes and his body tense up with possessiveness. Turning back, Shisui immediately let lose and let the grin spread across his face once again.

"Can I wait with you?" asked Shisui softly, Hana looked at the handsome Uchiha.  
"Sure" she answered simply.

A comfortable silence filled around the two as they waited patiently for their teammate, it has always been these three together. Graduating from the academy, they were grouped up stunningly well. Hana's and Kō's tracking skills with Shisui's amazing skills to make it before the plan is complete. Nothing has changed between the three of them, best friends till the end. Something they vowed on from kids and something they promise till death.

"I wonder what's taking him so long?" Shisui broke the silence, it had been at least ten minutes but no sign of the bandana ninja came into sight.  
"May-" she was suddenly cut off when they caught sight of Kō, walking casually towards them his eyebrow raised as he gave them a questioning look.  
"What are you two doing here?" he asked curiously  
"What are you talking about Kō? We've got a mission" replied Hana, he cocked his head to the side and pointed to a large billboard that was behind them  
"Dude, it's Valentine's Day it's a public Holiday" retorted Kō, amused by their forgetfulness. Sooner or later, he was going to call them _old _one day and enjoy every waking minute of it.

Shisui and Hana gawked at Kō, glancing towards the billboard that was seemingly mocking them. Kō, chuckled.

"I guess, you two forgot" he reminded, they glared at him. He knew they were both very touche of the subject of aging, they were very vein of the idea actually.  
"Well sorry my dear lovable friends but I've got a date" Kō said proudly.  
"What the heck?! Even I don't got one!" shouted Shisui.

It was his turn to not notice that the Inzuka Heir flinched at the very idea of him being with another woman, sharing erotic moments with each other. It sickened her to the bone.

"Then why don't you go out with Hana" suggested Kō, very aware that his two teammates _more _then enjoyed each others company. Shisui glared  
"I can't! That would be against my code of not going out with friends!" denied Shisui. Hana's heart sank but rage flared up within her like an awakening flame. She gritted her teeth together silently and pulled together a facade.  
"Don't worry about it, I've already got a date too" she lied  
"But you just found out that it's Valentine's Day" remarked Shisui and Kō. She inwardly cursed  
"I-I was just testing you all!" she lied poorly and began to giggle like an idiot  
"Then who!" growled Shisui, eyes narrowing at her.

Her heart sank again as she thought up someone random.

"Your cousin!" she blurted without proper thinking. She mentally hit herself across the forehead as she realised what she had just said.  
"Sasuke?" questioned Kō in a teasing voice. She hit him across the head  
"Baka! Itachi" barked Hana, not really understanding why she was going through with her pathetic lie.  
"I. See." bit out Shisui. She nervously laughed and checked her watch.  
"I-I've got to go now! Little pup is probably figuring out that its Valentine's Day and stuff" she lied and quickly ran away.

In the opposite direction of her home...the same direction as the Uchiha Manor.

* * *

"Damn!" she cursed, as she almost missed the corner that lead towards the Uchiha Manor. Sighing she quickly bolted towards it at top speed, hoping that Shisui and Kō hadn't caught on to her hopeless lie.

Coming closer she was screaming victory as she spotted the young man; who was her age; exciting out of the Manor. Skidding to a stop, she landed right in front of him with a knowing smile on her face. Itachi raised his eyebrow at her, knowing that she only wore such a smile if she was in trouble for he has known her for a large portion of his life. From Academy and onwards.

"Itachi-Nii!!" she sang  
"No" he answered briefly, before turning around her to escape, but was stopped when he was gently pulled back by his wrist.  
"You don't know what I am going to ask" she whinned  
"You've lied now your in trouble so you want me to help you, that is all I _need _to know" he emphasized. She pouted cutely at him, he twitched. She had always had power of him with that look, he cursed himself to be weak in front of the girl who thought as a baby sister.  
"Just this once" she whinned again

Sighing with defeat he nodded.

"What happened?" he asked first. He wished he hadn't.

Taking in a deep breath she began to explain what happened.

After her long rant, Itachi was dead _confused _because with all that time he didn't understand a single word that she said because she had sait it so quickly and rapidly that none of the words had come out right and all sounded like a crushed potato noise.

"_What_?" he asked, Hana sighed and took in another breath childishly but was interuptted  
"A brief and more _understandable _version Ha'Ha" he taunted her with her childhood name. She glared at him.  
"I lied that you were my date for Valentines Day to Kō and Shisui" she said softly. Blinking, Itachi slowly processed the words that had come out of her mouth.

Finally once it registered in his head, Itachi sent a full blast Uchiha glare on the younger girl.

"Baka!" he growled  
"I'm already going on a date with Ayame!" he continued furiously, she looked at him for a second before looking at him sweetly  
"You and the Ramen Shop Girl? Aw, how cute" she squeeled happily for her friend. A small blush appeared on his face as he glared.  
"Baka" he repeated.

Then suddenly her dilemma came crashing down on her.

"No!" she shouted with so much grief, Itachi chuckled at her dramatic nature that he never thought she had.  
"I don't have a date! Now what am I going to tell Shisui and Kō! I am in way too deep to tell them the truth now!" she ranted. Feeling pity for the girl, he placed both hands on her shoulders.  
"Why don't you ask Kakashi-Sensei? He's close to our age" offered Itachi. Hana placed her finger on her hand before shrugging  
"Worth a try, thanks Itachi-Nii" she thanked and ran off to go find her handsome Sensei. Itachi shrugged and began to turn towards the Ramen stand to where he would meet his date.

* * *

Rushing through the streets, Hana spotted her perverted teacher sitting next to none other then Mitarashi Anko, sharing dango together. Hana's jaw almost dropped at the sight.

_Anko and Kakashi. What the fuck! _she swore in her head. Find that there was no hope there, she turned around and crashed into two chests. Looking up she was met with the familiar eyes of a Hyuuga and not any Hyuuga. Hyuuga Neji. She smiled at his politeness as he extended his hand. Taking it gratefully, she was hurled to her feet.

"Thank you, Neji" she thanked. He nodded before walking away, where his own date awaited. Turning away from him, she moved her head up to the heavens and shot them a furious glare.

_Why me!?_ she thought in her mind. Jutting her head back in the right position, Hana stared wide eyed at the gorgeous man who stood in front of her looking modestly plain. He held a grocery bag in his arm, looking absolutely adoreable. He almost looked as handsome as Shisui did! He had messy orange hair and beautiful orange-red eyes. He was enermously tall but had a very calm look on his face.

That is when she instantly realised that this man was one of Uchiha Sasuke's teammates, who he had brought back from his long time assassination mission with Orochimaru. She also knew of him because she was the one who finally ended the murderous rampage's that he embarked on all the time.

"Hana-San" he greeted with a gentle smile, she smiled back at him  
"Hello Jugo-San" she greeted back at him  
"How has your recovery been?" Hana asked curiously, moving to his side and falling into step with him  
"Very well, I will be able to start missions again soon" he said raising his tone with happiness. Hana giggled  
"Have you got a Valentine?" she asked, winking at him playfully. A blush tainted his features  
"Actually, I do. She's a civillian here" he answered truthfully. Hana was all smiles outside but was on a violent rampage on the inside.  
"How lovely, I should leave you to tend to her" she teased with a happy smile. He smiled back  
"Indeed" he agreed before, turning away.

Glaring, Hana shot everyone in sight a glare and everyone backed away because a heavy tension had grown around her. A dark aura radiated off of her as she silently suffered.

"Ahem" an amused cough, brought her back to her senses. Looking up slightly, she found that Shisui was standing in front of her with one hand on his hip while the other dangled beside his body lazily. His handsome face was wearing a very fond expression but another one that she couldn't read well. Over all he looked very amused.  
"I thought you were going on a date with Cousin?" he asked raising a curious eyebrow innocently, she shot him a glare and stayed quiet.

Minutes passed by and his smouldering stare had won over Hana's pride. Bowing her head a bit she sighed.

"Fine" she began  
"I don't have a date, I was a bit annoyed that..." unable to continue the sentence without confessing.

Shisui's brows knitted together and a frown was etched onto his lips.

"That what...?" he pushed. Shifting her eyes to the ground, Hana tried to block him out.  
"Hana" he warned, still unable to meet his gaze Hana turned away to conceal her blush.  
"I was annoyed that you wouldn't go on a date with me so I lied" she confessed.  
"Why would you be annoyed?" asked Shisui oblviously.

_For being such an infamous playboy, you're dumb when seeing that the girl next to you loves you! _was what Hana wanted to shout but she stilled her tongue.

Instead

"Because...I would of loved to go on a date with you" she said under her breath. However, Shisui caught every single word of it including the pause.

Happiness filled within him, as he finally knew that his best female friend has the same feeling for him as he does for her. Unable to contain his happiness, he turned her around forcefully and dragged her into a powerful hug.

"_I'm glad, because I want to go on a date with you too_" was all he said.

**

* * *

**

**Hope you liked!**

**Read**

**Review**

**RUN AWAY!**


End file.
